Rust Bucket
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: Learning to respect your officers is just something you never want to learn...


**Rust Bucket**

**Chapter 1**

"This is stupid. Why do I have to know what happened six million years ago? I wasn't _alive_ six million years ago."

"Well Ah was, an' Ah say ya gotta learn it so ya migh' as well sit down and shut yer yap."

"So I got to be punished because I'm not ancient?"

"Ah could do worse t' ya so don' push me."

As tempted as he was to challenge the old rust bucket, Offbeat knew what would happen if he did and it wouldn't be very pleasant. Especially in the shape of his mother and all kinds of unholy wrath that would follow her. His dad too had already told him last week, the week that he taped "kick the can" on his teacher's back, that he'd not only loose his stereo but he'd also be confined to control room with his brother as the babysitter. That was torture! But then, maybe even that would be worth it. Better than sitting still for another two hours listening to "old and crusty."

Ironhide paced behind the young mech, his arms crossed over his chest. "Name th' second prhme."

"Optimus…Prime?" Offbeat rubbed at the back of his head and squinted.

Ironhide slapped his palm over his face. "Optimus? Ya think there's only been two Prihmes in histery?"

"Maybe..?"

The big red mech then came around the other side of the table, placing his hands down on it's surface. That young punk. Rhapsody was so much easier to teach and a whole hell of a lot more respectful. Offbeat just didn't understand; didn't care to understand where he came from, who made him who he was, what place his ancestors came from. Nothing. "Look here ya little punk."

Offbeat just put his chin on his palm, his optics glittering in mischief. "Didcha know, every time you call me a punk my audios just shutdown all on their own?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Good job, bro. Made it to the brig in only one quip today." Rhapsody crossed his arms, standing on the opposite side of the glowing bars with a frown plastered in his face. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find his brother there, in fact he was more surprised it took this long.

Offbeat kept his optics focused on the ceiling, his feet propped up on the bench opposite to him. "Why are you here, Rhap?" Offbeat muttered, "If yer here to chew out my aft, don't worry Mom will give me plenty."

"That's your problem! Don't you get it? They're thinking about tossing you out! Prime, Prowl, Ironhide- they all think they might send you to Cybertron- alone."

"You know Dad aint gunna let that happen. I aint goin' anywhere."

The blue mech just shook his head. "I don't get you. How? How can you just assume you're safe, huh 'Beat? You're not a sparkling anymore! Mom and Dad aren't going to bail you out every time you pull crap. Prime's given you enough leeway as it is. If you hadn't have been an immature spark you wouldn't have gotten away with everything you have so far. I mean, back talking Ironhide? How stupid can you be?"

Offbeat shrugged, "sounded good at the time."

"Not the point! You don't get it Offbeat, you don't get anything! You have no respect, you have no skills- hell, I bet you were on your own for _a day_ you wouldn't make it. Maybe it would be better if they sent you off."

"Yeah? Well don't think I'd hate it too much. At least I wouldn't have to sit here and take crap from you! I'm sick of it! You think you're so high and mighty- why? Because you were created a day or two a head of me?"

"That's not the point-" Rhapsody stared, only to get cut off.

"But it is! I'm tired of you telling me what to do when to do it." The black and white jumped up off his bench, gripping the bars. "You and everyone here. I'm always the "punk" the "kid." I'm _sick_ of it!"

"Then maybe you'll get you're wish, 'Beat. Because I wont miss you much either." Rhapsody spat back, turning on his heal and slamming the door shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jynx spared a look at her mate as he walked by her side. He knew just as much as she did what was probably going to happen the moment they reached the end of the hallway. Prime was going to propose Offbeat be taken to Cybertron. The subject had come up before, once even starting a fight between Jynx and Jazz. Jynx on one hand hated the idea of shipping Offbeat to Cybertron, wanting instead to just discipline Offbeat with brig time or detention. While Jazz, as much as he loved his son and hated the fact that he wouldn't be here, was in favor of the transfer. Nothing else seemed to work and if this was the only way for Offbeat to learn to shape up then that's what was going to have to be done.

The door slid open with a hiss, revealing Prime, Prowl and Ironhide. Prowl and Ironhide sat on either side of Prime's desk, leaving two chairs empty right in front of the desk. Both took their seats although Jynx was highly tempted to make a break for the door- she didn't at all like the idea of being surrounded by all three of them.

"Jazz, Jynx." Prime shook hands with the couple, which Jazz found unusual since it really wasn't Prime's custom, not to him anyway. Prime made a sound like clearing his throat, and looked down at his desk almost as if he was nervous about what was about to be said. "I've known both of you for quite a few years and I regret what has to be done, but as you know, something has got to be done with Offbeat." He paused to look up at their reactions. Jazz was as calm as always and Jynx looked like she was sending death threats with her optics- as always. "Prowl, Ironhide and I all feel that sending him to Cybertron would be the best way to deal with it. Perhaps if we send him to the academy…"

"That's your solution? Send him away so you don't have to deal with it?"

"Jay," Jazz looked over and squeezed her hand in his. "Jus' hear him out before ya chew 'im out." She glared darkly at him, mentally labeling him as a traitor but kept her mouth shut for the time being.

"We thought that if Offbeat were to get a better sense of who he was, where he comes from, that maybe we could correct this…problem…" Prowl interjected, "The academy has the best teachers on Cybertron and the best disciplinarians. If anything, he will learn to have respect toward his officers."

"I could care less if he shows respect toward you, quiet frankly. I don't, so why should I make him?" The femme crossed her arms over her chest. "He probably shows more than I do, so why not send me back?"

Prowl had to bite his lip. If it were that easy to get rid of her it would have been done it a long time ago as far as Prowl was concerned. She never had respect, she never obeyed, why Prime allowed the loud mouth femme to stay simply defied logic.

Instead, Prime spoke up first. "Jynx please understand, we aren't doing this because- I'm not doing this because I don't like Offbeat. He's a good boy, he really is but I don't think this attitude is good for the team. Think of what would happen on the battle field. He can't just disobey an order because he doesn't feel like it, that would be dangerous for not only for himself but others as well." Prime gave a deep sigh, and lifted his head to look at the couple in front of him.

Jynx was actually quiet after that, staring off in space and mulling over the words in her mind. For once, even she had to admit Prime had a point. She didn't want Offbeat to get hurt on the field- she didn't want him on the field period but much less would she want him on the field without training…

"Couldcha let us talk 'bout it fer a minute Prime?" Jazz said, looking over at Jynx and then returning his gaze to Optimus.

"Of course." Prime rose from his seat, followed by Prowl and Ironhide who both looked like they desperately wanted to protest, but kept their thoughts to themselves until the reached the door.

And the moment the door closed, her mouth opened just as Jazz had predicted it would but what she had to say surprised him. "I…Jazz maybe they have a point. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him…to either of the boys. I want them protected but…Cybertron? It's so far away and they've never been there. We can't just send Offbeat all alone…Even if Rhapsody went with him, I still just- I couldn't do that!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down." Jazz interrupted his mate's rant, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, love. I agree withcha, but what other choice we got? I say we send both of 'um an' I'm sure Prime will put them up with one o' the officers. They'll be safe." The saboteur smiled weakly.

"But… we can't just…" Jynx stuttered, "What if we send them to Tombstone? I trust him… I mean he was always there for us, why not have them go with him?"

"Tomb?" Jazz looked at her, "No offense t' the guy but I don' think there's a time when he's not overcharged."

"Maybe he changed?"

"We knew 'im fer three million years, love, an' he didn't change a bit durin' the time we knew 'im."

"Well, we can hope, can't we?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I know, I know, another chapter fic but I couldn't help myself. The idea spung and I couldn't say no. I've got a bunch of different ways for this to turn out and I'm not sure which I'll chose but if anyone likes this one I'll continue it first. As for Semi-Charmed Life and To Error is Human, both are still under way! Thanks bunches for the reviews for Wake Up Call. I had no idea it would have been as popular as it was and I'll try to write up a few more one shots like it. Please R&R if ya got the time:D


End file.
